


Focus

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Late Night Conversations, Magic, Nighttime, Princess Luna is a closet nerd, Slow Burn, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Tempest Shadow would have faced a sentence in stone for her crimes against Equestria if not for the fact Twilight had vouched for her. Instead, she is placed in the role of personal assistant to the Princess of the Night.
Relationships: Princess Luna/Tempest Shadow | Fizzlepop Berrytwist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Focus

“Fizzlepop Berrytwist,” Celestia called from her throne, of which there were four in order of authority held; The Sun, Moon, Heart, and Head. The courtroom was small, with only the four Princesses, two guards, and Tempest. 

Tempest winced at the use of her legal name. She didn’t like it much. She felt it didn’t fit her anymore. It was a fine name for a filly, but Tempest had been a soldier for years. She really only told Twilight and her friends as a show of… something. She honestly wasn’t sure. It wasn’t trust, but maybe something similar; Twilight Sparkle _had_ saved her life.

“For your crimes against Equestria you would have carried out a life sentence in stone. However, at the request of the Princess of Friendship, we have decided to grant you mercy.” Celestia continued on, then paused again.

Tempest waited in suspense, glancing to Twilight Sparkle, who could only offer her a warm but nervous smile. Too much teeth and not enough encouragement, but the attempt was appreciated and Tempest tried to take some comfort in it. Not that she needed comfort; She’d taken down opponents six times her size. Soldiers showed no fear. Luna was the next to speak up.

“We have decided that you will stay at the castle as a servant. More specifically, you will serve me while re-establishing yourself as a proper Equestrian.” Princess Luna explained. 

Tempest said nothing. She wasn’t happy to be given no choice in what sounded to her like slavery, but she was aware it was what she deserved. It was better than being encased in stone, sent to the moon, or whatever other creative things she knew Princess Celestia could think up. She nodded meekly, and let one of the thestral guards lead her away to where she would stay for the time being. Neither spoke, but it wasn’t an awkward silence and Tempest was glad for the fact. She hated smalltalk anyway.

The quarters weren’t private. There were rows of beds along each stone wall, a nightstand beside each and two drawers built into the underside of the wooden bedframe. Over half had some obvious personal touches, but a few were bare aside from a set of plain bed coverings. The guard left her and closed the door, but Tempest didn’t hear him actually leave; Hoofsteps on marble flooring wasn’t exactly a sound one could miss.

Tempest sighed, and picked a bed as far from the decorated ones as possible. She didn’t have much in the way of belongings, so there was nothing for her to unpack. She did strip out of her Storm Soldier uniform, baring a cutie mark that displayed an electric blue explosion. She folded it to put it in one of the drawers under the bed, then climbed onto the mattress. She didn’t bother getting under the boring beige blanket, used to colder temperatures from high altitudes so covering up would be too warm for her.

The Princess of the Night was, of course, nocturnal. Best for Tempest to sleep during the day, she knew, but she didn’t feel safe enough. The guard outside the door was a protector, but right now he was also keeping her prisoner. She wished she had a weapon to keep near her bed, but she probably would never be allowed to have one here. 

In place of sleep she merely laid on her side and looked around at the exposed belongings of her roommates. Most had photographs on their nightstands, no doubt of family and friends. Some had books, and one had what looked like a hoofheld video game device. Another had what looked like either a notebook or sketchbook, though it was hard to tell which with the cover closed. Once there was nothing left to look at, Tempest rolled over and stared at her own barren nightstand. She had no friends to show off, and not much in the way of hobbies but she could sulk and brood like a champ so that is what she did up until the door opened to let another pony in.

This pony was a pegasus stallion with grey fur and a horribly clashing shock of electric blue streaking his otherwise white mane and tail. A paintbrush and pencil crossed on his flank, and Tempest guessed he must be the owner of the note-or-sketchbook. He looked surprised to see her, wings ruffling in what Tempest recognised as a fear response. She just stared back dryly until the pegasus remembered what he was doing and went to his bed.

“Uh… Hi? I’m Quillmark.” The stallion spoke up, his voice cracking somewhat.

“Judging from your reaction, you already know who I am.” Tempest returned.

“Yeah… Wasn’t expecting you… _here._ Why are you here?” Quillmark asked.

“Mind your business.” Tempest said dully, and the stallion left her alone.

Tempest was tired by the time a guard came to escort her to the Princess she was to be indefinitely assisting. The walk was quiet, just as it had been last time. What it lacked in conversation it made up for in stairs. Princess Luna generally stayed in her tower unless something elsewhere needed her attention, so the tower is where Tempest and the guard were going. Tempest was a soldier, but even she was winded halfway up. She did her best to hide it, and internally blamed it on her lack of sleep.

The guard left her at the door, presumably going back to his station. There was nopony guarding the door, but then Princess Luna had to be stronger than any other pony, excluding Celestia, of course. Tempest briefly wondered why guards were even needed in the home of what were essentially Goddesses. For the safety of the staff and property, she decided after some thought. Equestria wasn’t a military state so no other explanation really made sense. Before she could let her train of thought travel further, the door opened to reveal the midnight blue alicorn that resided in the room behind it.

“Most ponies knock when they reach a door.” Luna stated dryly. “It is rude to lurk.” 

“I wasn’t _lurking._ I was thinking.” Tempest retorted.

“Watch your tone.” Luna scolded, and stepped aside to allow the other in. “Disrespect will earn you no favor with me.”

“Yes, Princess.” Tempest answered, quickly standing at attention.

“You may call me Luna.” The alicorn corrected in a softer tone.

Tempest hesitated, but finally answered with “Yes, Luna.”

“Tonight I will be dreamwalking and you will be organizing paperwork. You are literate, I trust?”

“Everypony over five can read.” Tempest stated, letting her insult show in her tone.

“Before I was… Before I left, many could not. I am glad that is one of the many things that have changed.”

Right, Tempest remembered reading about the Thousand Year Banishment. She glanced to the floor, allowing herself a brief moment of shame for tactlessness. Luna allowed her a few seconds before stepping toward a desk and levitating a large box onto it. The box was overflowing with folders, scrolls, and loose parchment, some of which fluttered to the floor.

“I would like these alphabetized, dated, and then arranged by what I have and haven’t signed. If anything is marked ‘Confidential’ or ‘Classified’ you will not open it, and leave it in the box. If it is a personal letter you will likewise not open it, and place it at the foot of my bed.” Luna explained.

“Understood.” Tempest disliked the task before even starting it. Just looking at the disorganized box was a bit upsetting. Things needed order. “Anything else?”

“We will see how you handle that first.” Luna decided, then left to stand on her balcony, front hooves on the railing. Her horn and eyes glowed, her wings flared, and even though her body stayed there, it was easy to tell her mind was no longer present.

Tempest huffed, dropping her stance and dumping the box over. She made a stack on the floor for each letter in the alphabet, then separated those as she was told. There were no classified papers but she did set aside three letters; From an Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo. It wasn’t hard work, but it was tedious. She would almost rather clean, but she had been told to handle filework.


End file.
